


Let Me Hear You

by vampiricrose



Series: Cats and Foxes [1]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: 4+1 Things, Catboys, Childhood Friends to Lovers, First Kiss, Foxboys, Just. Alot of purring and yearning, M/M, You'll see what I mean, animal human hybrids, purrs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:46:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26412865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampiricrose/pseuds/vampiricrose
Summary: Mao really doesn't have a problem with Ritsu. Really. Nothing. There's nothing he's upset over.(Or, 4 times Mao was yearning to hear a purr slip from Ritsu's mouth, and the 1 time it actually happened.)
Relationships: Isara Mao/Sakuma Ritsu
Series: Cats and Foxes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1977121
Comments: 5
Kudos: 68





	Let Me Hear You

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote htis in one da.y. foxboy mao just overtook my senses and i somehow had an entire fic ddone

Mao really has no idea how he and Ritsu became friends.  
It’s not as if Ritsu’s a bad person - or if he has any regrets, far from it, but it’s less so their differences in personality… and in their respective animal families.  
  
You see, Ritsu was different to Mao in that scenario, greatly. Velvety soft cat ears on top of tattered hair, reflexes quicker then Mao can blink, a large, thin tail that wraps around anything it touches. Whereas Mao had fox ears, pointed and sharp and a thick, fluffy tail that _insists on bumping into everything Mao has placed on his desk whenever he turns around._  
  
“Maakun’s thinking about stupid things again,” Ritsu mumbles out, eyes like daggers in Mao’s. His body is stretched out on the bed they share, head moving specifically to rest on Mao’s lap and, honestly, Mao may have gotten attached to the feeling of weight on his thighs. It’s like home, he’d say.  
  
Ritsu’s ears twitch, a sign that he’s listening for Mao to respond to him. Ah. He got zoned out, admiring the boy beneath him.  
“It’s not stupid.”  
  
Laughing, Ritsu moves his head back down from glaring deep into Mao’s soul. Really, Mao thinks that if Ritsu stared long enough, he could effortlessly see every thought Mao has had.  
  
And that would be embarrassing, because the majority of Mao’s thoughts are about him.  
  
The manga he’s holding on tight to tears a little from his grip, one he didn’t realise was so strong after being distracted from every little feature.  
  
Ritsu seems to want more attention, though. Judging by how his tail flaps around to pull Mao’s, he groans a little in annoyance. It’s cruel to leave a guest waiting, you know? Shouldn’t you want to keep them entertained?  
  
“You come here way too frequently to just be a _guest_ , Ritchan,” Mao sighs, placing down the gently ripped manga down onto the floor and moving his hands to stroke Ritsu’s hair. This is something he’s learned from years of exposure to him. It makes Ritsu lean into his hand, making soft noises of approval and it makes Mao’s heart skip a beat whenever he hears the beginning of a purr.  
  
As a matter of fact, Mao’s never heard Ritsu fully purr before. It’s always just the soft noises at the beginning, and no more. He wonders why - he’s heard other cats purr. He knows you can repress some parts of your animal instinct, Kagehira has even suppressed wagging his tail after getting praise from Narukami, but something as important as purrs being completely removed from a characteristic makes Mao wonder if Ritsu hides it.  
  
Or maybe he just doesn’t feel the need to purr? Maybe Mao isn’t doing something right enough to give him that feeling of just enough contentment to focus on anything but the source of pleasure.   
  
He digs his nails into Ritsu’s scalp without realising, sharp nails from fox traits sinking in and Ritsu slinks away with a yelp, ear twitching rapidly with a puncture.   
  
“Oh - shit, sorry,” Mao stutters, leaning forward to check out the damage, but Ritsu shakes his head and pushes him back down. Really - what is up with Mao today? He’s thinking about something. If it’s enough to accidentally hurt somebody, it must be important, right?  
  
Mao disregards him, shaking his head and assuring him it’s really nothing, but Ritsu is adamant. Seriously, he’s fine with listening. If Maakun has something to say, it’s best to get it out with.   
  
Still - Mao finds it really embarrassing that he’s upset he’s never heard Ritsu’s purr before. Maybe he’ll hear it if he kisses him, but that’s another jar of worms Mao doesn’t want to open up because _they’re just friends, right?_  
  
Right.  
  
(Mao touches Ritsu’s hands gently when he cleans up the wound, giving him some sort of support as the soap stings. He kind of wishes he didn’t have to let go, but he knows he has to, and Ritsu falls asleep without sparing him a glance.)  
  
\---  
  
It took awhile for Ritsu to be okay with Mao touching him again. This sort of thing isn’t too uncommon for him; once Tsukinaga accidentally yanked on his tail (Mao doesn’t know how you do that ‘accidentally,’) and it left Ritsu jumping whenever he saw him enter the room for a week.  
  
So, the fact it took Ritsu a _month_ to be okay with Mao running his hands through his hair gave him some feelings like yearning. Is it really yearning, though? Or is it the feeling of losing something? Mao’s unsure - all he does know is that Ritsu’s asleep next to him.  
  
Ritsu has a bad habit of sliding in through Mao’s windows in the dead of night, curling up on the bed (sometimes even sneaking beneath the duvet) and sleeping away. It’s more of a routine, if Mao doesn’t wake up to a weight next to him, there’s a 99% chance that Ritsu is unwell.  
  
_Ah, I missed this._  
Mao absentmindedly thinks, blinking away exhaustion in his eyes. Ritsu had actually shimmied his way under the blanket, eyes screwed shut with sleep and breathing gently. Kitten snores. It’s strange. Do other people feel about their childhood friends like this?  
  
Pushing those thoughts to the back of his mind, Mao rolls over and moves his hands to the small of Ritsu’s back. He makes a soft noise upon the contact, but leans into it anyway.   
  
Mao really can’t help himself - he pulls Ritsu closer, keeping him in his arms. Ritsu’s always so cold, could he say he did this because he was worried about his temperature? Maybe? Ritsu would see through that _so easily_.  
  
God. He’s pathetic. Really. He’s overthinking this sort of thing while Ritsu wouldn’t hesitate to quite literally spill blood for Mao.   
Wait, but does that mean Ritsu gets these sorts of thoughts, too? If this sort of thing is so basic to him, does that mean Ritsu’s thoughts get so much more intimate?  
  
Shaking his head, Mao has to remember he’s talking about the possible thought process of a sleeping boy. And, knowing Ritsu, his actual thought progress will be hidden behind five walls of apathy.   
  
Ritsu makes another soft whine. Ah. Did Mao wake him up? No, no, it’s still early, you can go back to sleep if you’d like. Mao can’t really verbally say that without risking him actually waking up, and instead he moves his hand to caress Ritsu’s cheek, gently.  
  
The beginning of a purr, Mao holds his breath.  
  
And, nothing.  
  
Fuck. Mao is in love with Sakuma Ritsu.   
  
(Mao moves away just before his alarm, feigning ignorance to Ritsu’s presence, and Ritsu simply laughs it off.)  
  
\---   
  
“Maakun, do you have this weekend free?” Ritsu asks, head leaning on the other boys shoulder as they wait for a train. They had gone out for the day - their respective units had stuff to do together, and those two were tasked with getting some stuff they needed. Snow has just begun falling, so they both want to get home quickly before it pours down.  
  
Mao hums in thought, before nodding. Mostly - he has something to do on Saturday morning, but it’s nothing super long. It’d take him like, ten minutes tops, he thinks.  
  
Ritsu smiles. Getting work on the weekend, huh? Maakun really is a workaholic - he bets it’s even an optional thing which he took on for god knows why. Mao tuts.   
  
“Seriously, Maakun is the leader of the student council now, right? Can’t Maakun just take on less work and get others to do it?”  
“Uh… no, if anything, I get more work now. I just have… more time to do it, I guess.”  
  
Frowning, Ritsu looks away from him. Nevermind.  
  
Ah. Mao fucked something up, right? Is this Ritsu trying to tell him he’s worried that he overworks? He wouldn’t be surprised - Ritsu does stuff like this a lot. Subtlety getting others to stop if he thinks they’re working too hard, or getting them something to eat or drink and claiming he isn’t hungry or thirsty anymore.  
  
“Hey, sorry,” Mao mumbles. His hand goes back to the same spot he injured, and Ritsu tenses for a second before relaxing when he realises it’s just Mao toying with the ears. “I know you’re worried, but I’m fine, I promise.”  
  
Ritsu huffs, facing away. His cheeks are a little red, did Mao make him embarrassed? Cute. Ritsu’s cute.  
  
Their train arrives, and Mao hesitates to move his hand away from the spot it’s placed on Ritsu’s head, but Ritsu stands up first so he doesn’t necessarily have a choice.  
  
Seated next to one another, Ritsu leans on Mao. It’s cramped, so their shoulders are touching, but Ritsu strains his neck and falls asleep on Mao. Mao brings his phone out, swiftly searching _my crush just fell asleep on me what does it mean_ , which brought him absolutely no answers.  
  
Ritsu makes soft noises as the train speeds up, and Mao really can’t help but wrap his arms around his back and pull him closer, keeping him still from the movements of the engine. Ritsu seems happy enough to lean further into him. Ah. Mao is really, really under this boy's control, huh?  
  
(Ritsu makes a noise. A purr, Mao hopes, but it fades away before it can be anything else.)  
  
\---  
  
“Isara,” Izumi greets him, backstage from a Knights’ concert. It had ended just a few minutes ago, and he’s immediately greeted by a sour-faced deer. He simply nods and smiles politely in response after he gestures him to where Ritsu’s getting changed.   
  
Ritsu smiles warmly as he sees Mao enter, already half-changed, just needing to get his jacket and shoes on. Mao waves, sitting down next to him and Ritsu immediately leans deep into him.  
“Maakun, carry me home?”  
  
Mao tries to give him a glare; a look of, “seriously?” but with the pure exhaustion in Ritsu’s voice and the look in his eyes, he really doesn’t think he can say no. Ritsu does look really tired - Mao wonders if he got enough sleep, and Ritsu notices the look.  
  
Ritsu dismisses his worries, saying he’ll tell him later, but it doesn’t really give Mao any peace of mind. That means something _is_ wrong, right? Well, if Ritsu says he’ll tell him later, that’s a plus. It means he _will_ get told. Ritsu has an issue of not telling others about the things that happen in his head - the thoughts and feelings that bring him down.  
  
“Ah-”  
Mao’s ears prick up at the noise. Ritsu’s holding his head a little, eyes closed like he’s trying to focus on something. This isn’t good, right?   
  
“Sorry - there’s just… a lot of noise.”  
Oh.   
Wait.  
Yeah.  
  
Mao forgot about this. Cats can hear much higher noises than others, right? There has to be some sort of ringing. Probably from something on the stage - Eichi’s told him about stuff like this.  
  
Nodding, Mao helps Ritsu put his jacket on, and swiftly escorts him out of there. The others seem to get the gist of what’s happening, judging by how sharp and on-edge their tails are, showing their emotions better than their body language.  
  
It’s cold out. Windy and rainy, Mao thinks it’s louder out here than it is in there, but Ritsu seems fine now.   
  
“Ritchan, why do you perform when it hurts?” Mao can’t help but ask, tilting his head. The rain dampens his tail, thickening it up and it makes him lean backwards a little with the weight. That sucks.  
  
Ritsu laughs. Why does Maakun overwork himself so much? His ears twitch at every little raindrop that hits them, but he doesn’t seem to care that much. Or, if he does care, he’s good at hiding it.  
  
Mao hums. Ritsu’s hand brushes against his, and Mao can’t help but slide his fingers between Ritsu’s, holding his hand tight and Ritsu makes a soft noise of approval. That’s what he wanted, Mao can tell.   
  
It makes his mind wander a little. Do just friends do this? Do they hold hands, do they sleep with the other, do they make sure the other is constantly okay? Do they dress the other? His head spins a little with questions, but there’s a definite answer to them; they’re not _just friends_ , right?  
  
After all, Ritsu has made moves on him, and looking back at them his own dismissiveness gives him second-handed pain. He wonders how Ritsu would’ve felt. Especially now, considering how far he yearns for him.   
  
“Ritsu?”  
Ritsu barely gets a second to look over before Mao presses their lips together. A high-pitched squeak of shock, it barely lasts a second, and Mao pulls away with a red face.”  
  
He apologises, he should’ve asked, but before he can continue, Ritsu pulls him in for another kiss, shutting him up. Their tails writhe, and slide around each other, some sort of intimacy.  
  
Mao pulls away first, only because he can hear Ritsu struggling for breath, and he feels his cheeks heated up at the sudden intimacy and other step in their relationship. Ritsu’s hands had moved to grasp onto the back of Mao’s shirt, claws digging in ever so slightly, as if he grabs harder it’ll tear the fabric.  
  
Ritsu refuses to make eye contact, embarrassed by his sudden movements and Mao can’t help but laugh. It’s fine, you worry too much, Ritchan. And, honestly, he’d love to make out with Ritsu more, but they’re behind a concert hall in the pouring rain. They need to head home before they catch a cold.  
  
Nodding, Ritsu giggles a bit at Mao’s explanation. Yeah, whatever.  
  
(They hold hands on the way home. Mao didn’t expect this new step in their relationship so quickly, but he’s not complaining. But, he still wishes Ritsu could purr, just for a moment.)  
  
\---  
  
It’s been only a few days after their sudden new development in their relationship - slowly getting more comfortable with romantic gestures other than ‘extremely platonic’ ones. Holding the other tight, initiating kisses and slowly learning the others body.  
  
And, even with exploration, Mao still can’t figure out what makes Ritsu tick to make him purr. _Can_ he even purr? Probably, he’s heard the beginning of a purr, but it never goes into anything else. Mao also knows that other Sakumas can purr, he’s caught noises of Rei purring on stage.   
  
As a matter of fact, Ritsu is asleep on his lap again. At least this time, Mao’s brain isn’t scattered with overthinking and pure, unadulterated panics of ‘why do I love my childhood friend???’  
  
Ritsu wakes up, probably naturally, but he immediately moves to threaten Mao. Saying that if he doesn’t stop staring at him so intently while he sleeps, he’ll bite him and make him bleed.  
  
“Shouldn’t it be me doing that?” Mao says, barely moving his arm in time to avoid Ritsu pouncing. “I’m the one above you in the food chain.”  
  
Ritsu looks offended for a moment, before realising there’s really no comeback to that. Shit. Aren’t foxes apex predators? There really is nothing Ritsu can say in response. Huh. He’s genuinely speechless.  
  
Mao pinches Ritsu’s cheek - he’s cute when he’s completely dumbfounded. He could really just have chewed him out for bringing up their animalistic traits in the middle of this but instead Mao really caught him off guard.  
  
Blushing, Ritsu puts his head back down on Mao’s thigh, pouting and trying to get some more sleep. Mao’s hands move to his ears, stroking them gently to avoid any irritation but enough for Ritsu to get chills down his spine.  
  
“Mn…”  
_Purrrrrr._  
  
Mao almost jumps with excitement. He strokes a little more forcefully, his own tail wagging a little bit and the rhythm of purrs get louder. Ritsu’s blush gets deeper, and Mao realises why he doesn’t purr now - he’s _embarrassed_ by it.  
  
Oh no, now Mao wants to tease him for being so easy. Really, Mao yearned so long for this, and now it’s finally here he’s so overwhelmed with joy that he can’t stop his hand.  
  
“Maakun-” Ritsu stutters out, between vibrations of his voice box, eyes glued shut and Mao realises he should probably stop now before Ritsu genuinely wants to attack him.  
  
Mao laughs out an apology, Ritsu pouting and barely hiding the red on his cheeks.  
  
“You know, I’ve never heard you purr before,” Mao says, caressing Ritsu’s cheek. It’s warm to the touch, a testament to how embarrassed and vulnerable Ritsu feels when letting himself purr.  
  
Ritsu tilts his head a little. Is that why he didn’t stop?  
  
Nodding, Mao blushes a little too. He admits he used to get upset a bit whenever he heard the beginning of a purr, but nothing else. He really wanted to hear it - and he’s glad he did.   
  
His purr is like warmth and chocolate, soothing and relaxing but too much and you’ll waste it. Mao knows he won’t take advantage of this vulnerability, but he really, really, wants to hear Ritsu purr more.  
  
“If Maakun wants to, I can purr more around him.”  
  
“That’d be nice.”

**Author's Note:**

> ritsu: purrr.  
> mao, losing his shit: oh y.MYGOD.o h my god.h o MY. GHOD OHMY GOSD!!!
> 
> anyawy!! ty for reading :D


End file.
